Don't Belong
by bloody.dark.asylum
Summary: Killer through and through. Merciless and Deadly, Reiyana fights her way through her dark life, only to change it drastically. After all, every scarred heart needs mending. Itachi x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my disclaimer shit: I don't own Naruto just my own fucks.**

**Well, hope you like it, and I want reviews.

* * *

**

Running through grand halls of a big manor was a young woman, hurriedly trying to find somebody. "Seiko!" She called, but no answer. She finally found him in one of the master bedrooms. "Time to go, Seiko. Training is over."

"What? Fine."

The young man ran out, followed by the young woman. They crashed through a window and landed on the ground below. They left the estate burning, as they ventured deeper in the forest for some peace.

"So, Reiyana, let's see how many points you have"

Thewoman smirked, looked into a potato sack she was holding and dumped all the contents out. The man's eye's widened when he saw around 50 bloody human hearts tumbling onto the first ground before him. Thenshe reached behind her back and her hand came back with a handful of a hundred dollar bills.

"What about you?"

He dumped his sack in another pile and around 6 hearts rolled out. He came up with a few crumpled fifty-dollar bills.

She scoffed. "Which room did you go? Don't tell me you were raiding that bastard Hoji's room. That retard spends all day fucking his little whores; I bet he didn't even notice you"

"Yeah actually I did but it's not my fault you got the master's room first"

"So, that counts up to…115 points for me and 69 points for you. Tough luck, better next time. Just remember my Sake"

She got up and walked over to the river right beside them. She leaned down and washed away the blood on her hands.

Seiko walked over and bent down beside her. She looked up at his handsome face.

Reiyana smiled and looked down, while rubbing her hands in the clear rushing water. He keeled down next to her and smiled. He took off her sandals and sat down, his feet dangling by the water. Seeing him do so,she took off her boots, rolled up her pants, and did the same.

She felt light-hearted, something she rarely ever felt.

"Seiko"

"Hmm?" the boy questioned.

"I was thinking, and I've come up with a decision. I want to split up and go on my own."

He turned to her, frowning.

"Why?"

"Hodami just died, so, I want to be left alone for a while."

Seiko nodded understandingly. He smiled playfully and said, "You're not gonna just ditch me and run away forever are you?"

"Yeah I am. Deal with it"

She traced her finger to his arm, where a seal was clearly deciphered. Reiyana looked to her arm and saw the exact same seal. It was oddly shaped of a leafless tree. This seal was given by their sensei, Hodami. He was a Nukenin (missing-nin), he just happened to pick up a little boy one day and a girl another.

_Flashback_

_A man in his late twenties was walking down a road, running away, until he stumbled across a little boy about the age of 6, crying be the side of the road. He went over to the boy and tried to help out._

"_Little boy, why are you crying?"_

_The boy looked up. Hodami immediately saw a big opening across the boy's forearm. Blood was gushing out and it looked infected._

"_Where are your parents?"_

_The boy burst into another fit of sobs and said something muffled. Hodami could make out something about he doesn't have any parents._

"_Poor child" He muttered under his breath. _

_The kid finally cleared enough of his head to take a look at the person that was talking to him. The child first thought he was a monster because of his glowing eyes, but he was so nice to him why would be a monster?_

"_W-why are y-your e-eyes g-g-glowing?"_

_The question was out of pure curiosity, for Hodami couldn't hear a tinge of fear in that little voice._

"_Well, I have special eyes that can see through things and look very, very far away. It's called the Genkei."_

_The boy had a look of awe on his face. _

"_So, what's your name?"_

"…_I don't have one" he lowered his head._

"_Well, you're going to have one right now. I'll name you…let's see…Seiko! Seiko, would you like to travel with me? I can train you to be a ninja."_

_Seiko's eye's widened. _

"_Really?"_

"_Of course! You are my student from now on. My name is Hodani"_

_With that Hodani healed the wound on Seiko's arms and helped him up. They walked for a while down a path. Hodani decided to take a look at Seiko's chakra flow. After all, he needed to know Seiko's weaknesses and strengths for him to become his student._

_What he saw amazed him. Seiko was going to be a great ninja one day, he was strong, Hodani could see his overflowing chakra and stamina._

_While he was studying Seiko, Hodani fell behind a bit. Suddenly, Seiko stopped and turned around, his eyes had a look of panic._

"_Hodani-san?"_

"_I'm right here Seiko"_

_A look of relief spread itself across Seiko's adorable features. Hodani caught to Seiko. He felt a small, sweaty hand slip themselves into his big wide hands. He squeezed gently, and looked down. Seiko looked up, and laughed. It was of pure joy, he was so happy. At that moment Seiko decided that he would do anything for his Hodani-san, he loved him as a father.

* * *

_

When Hodani died, his two students Seiko and Reiyana, they buried him in a grave right under his favorite tree.

The next day, Reiyana came out of her tent, all packed and ready to set out. Just then she felt something behind her. She turned around slowly, already knowing who it was.

"I guess I'll be paying for your Sake next time we meet ne?"

Reiyana smiled. "Don't forget"

* * *

She ran, she didn't know why, she didn't feel like killing. She stopped when she arrived at Hodani's grave. 

Meanwhile…

Itachi hated meetings. Usually Yuji would pass missions on to the members, for the Akatsuki leader did not ever show his face. He was on his way to the conference room in the Akatsuki hideout, which was located in the mountains.

The moment Itachi entered the conference room, he felt a strange chakra. He was the last to arrive, so he closed the large oak doors behind him. All the members were gathered, and the strange chakra turned out to be their leader.

He wore a mask, and the Akatsuki cloak, so his body is not visible, neither is his face.

Itachi joined the circle, obviously the ones that feared him made way.

"Ah, everyone is here now" the leader spoke in a raspy and choked voice. He continued.

"I am showing up personally today because I have important missions for all of you. Each of you will be traveling alone or with a partner, depending on your level. You will capture or persuade that person to join our organization for our our next goal, destruction of Mist and the Mizukage."

The air in front of everybody's faces except the member formed into a sheet of white paper with black words.

"This is the profile of the ninja you will be recruiting. If you have a partner it will be written on the page. Remember, take your time, they wouldn't on your page for nothing."

At that moment everybody in the room felt freezing for a minute and then the leader was gone.

* * *

The second youngest member after Deidara of the Akatsuki, Itachi, made his way to his room. Itachi's 20th birthday would be in about 4 monthes, in July. He had beautiful black eyes beneath his fierce Sharingan, and long black hair tied together with bangs in the front. He wore a netted tank underneath his cloak, and baggy pants.

Itachi closed the door behind him and advanced to his bed. He sat down on the side of it and turned his night light on. His room had a King-sized bed, a desk, a washroom, a closet, and a separate closet for weapons. The room had black walls and white sheets.

Itachi took off his cloak and tossed it in a corner. He finally looked at the sheet.

_Name: Reiyana_

_Clan: Unknown_

_Age: 19_

_Eye Color: Unknown_

_Hair Color: Unknown_

_Height: Unknown_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Birth Date: Unknown_

_Blood Type: Unknown_

_Rank: Assassin_

_Special Ablilty(s):_ _Forbidden dark jutsu(s), Forbidden fire jutsu(s), Earth Destruction Seal, Death Curse seal, Dragon of Night seal. _

_Signature Jutsu(s): Shoten no Jutsu (Shapeshifting Technique), Rairyu no Tatsumaki (Dragon of Night release), Kyoten Chiten (earth destruction release), Rakun no Sukana (blood feeder chakra/blood draining technique)_

After Itachi read the profile, he was frowning. 'Great, just perfect. More than half is _Unknown. _How am I supposed to find this person?'

As if reading his thoughts, another paper appeared in front of him again. 'Must by from the leader'

_Itachi-kun, I gave you this profile because I know you are completely capable of her. She is a difficult opponent, as she is the student of the legendary Gatabunta, and later on Hirosha Hodani. She is not hard to find for where ever she goes, there will be destruction._

His frown deepened. 'I'm looking forward to this…difficult opponent hm?'

Itachi's thought acted as self-assurance, and so he smirked, and got ready for bed.

The moon was glowing, just as the killer intent in her eyes. 'Hidden village of Sound, here I come' she mused herself.

The whole fun of it was to be loud and noticeable, so she walked straight up to the entrance of the underground village. The guards were already in their own pools of blood, and yet she didn't use any of her jutsu or her sword.

She kicked the metal and it left a dent. She was surprised at her own weakness. 'I guess after that old fuck Hodani died I didn't train as much'.

She kicked it again and the dent went deeper, and she was getting irritated. She took out her sword and cut the door. Then she placed the sword back into its shaft that was strapped to her back.

'Wow, cool, I get to go in a maze…'

She started wandering around, every door she came to she kicked it in and killed the people with her bare hands. She spent around ten minutes just kicking and killing when she heard voices of guards coming at her. Of course, she killed them all, when alas one of the legendary sannin Orochimaru faced her.

"Ah, finally a worthy opponent"

"What are you doing here?" hissed an angry Orochimaru.

"What else? Taking down Sound of course!" 'This is so fun'

He growled and charged at her. She dodged and kicked him in the head. She took out her blade and whipped it at him. It cut his hair, so that one side of his head had his long hair and the other was short, just underneath his ears.

Reiyana couldn't help but laugh, after all, she was enjoying herself, but deep inside she knew she would suffer later. Orochimaru realized he couldn't fight her, he silently informed his men to escape.

"Hey, why are you leaving? I was just having fun!"

With that she set the hall on fire. Soon enough the fire spread through the whole maze and burnt the ground above it. All the while Reiyana was laughing hysterically, wandering through the fire.

The next morning, Itachi got up early, and polished his weapons. It was always a favorite hobby of his, sharpening the sharp blades and wiping it with a clean cloth. An hour later he had gone through all of his weapons, and put them all in a pouch that was hidden when he wore his cloak.

Itachi exited the Akatsuki headquarters, which was an originally a beautiful with many rooms. There would be a yard in the middle, while the rooms surrounding the yard. The only flaw in the house was the front doors, which distraghtly did not suit the house. It was heavy metal doors, which were, of course, made for Akatsuki.

He almost felt hopeless, like this whole mission was a joke. It really was a wild geese chase, since he doesen't know any whereabouts of this Reiyana and no pictures, and no definations. Jumped though trees for two hours or so, he saw smoke. Sighing, he headed for that, and saw that the smoke was actually coming from a small fire there. The mound of dirt in the middle of the clearing actually had a once supposed to be metal door, but it was ripped.

'This must be Orochimaru's little village of the sound. How pathetic', Itachi snickered to himself.

Itachi looked inside the door, went down the stairs, and looked into the halls. The floors and walls were scorched; there was blood and bodies everywhere. Slowly, he felt an aura growing stronger as he neared. He shielded his chakra and advanced toward the it.

* * *

Reiyana spent the night on a branch in a high tree looking at the moon.

She thought about her past, her fucked, wrenched, life. She was cursed, she was tainted. 'Why does it have to be like this'

Reiyana thought of her first sensei, Gatabunta, feared killer, the one that had sealed the death curse seal and the dragon of night seal. She still remembered the day she requested that deadly seal…

_Far away from any peaceful or content place, in a field of bodies, a man and a little girl stood facing each other._

"_Are you sure you want the dead curse seal, Reiyana? You are my first student, but when I got the seal even I had trouble surviving from it, although when you master the seal it brings you great power."_

_A small but cold voice came from the girl. "I already told you, Gatabunta, I don't have any regrets."_

"_All right, if you saw so" 'I would really miss her if she died'_

_With that Gatabunta concentrated chakra into his hand to form a black electric current. He pushed the current into her small back, a hole forming._

_The girl was clearly in pain, and Gatabunta was already in shock that the girl didn't even make any sound. _

_She felt like her heart was being gripped and squeezed by wires. She fell to her knees and put her hands on the ground to sturdy herself. _

_Gatabunta knelt down too so he could take the hand out when the seal was through. When Gatabunta assumed it was done, he retracted his hand with the dead current and the strings. What he saw was what he feared; this child was worthy of the seal._

_He remembered his father telling him out of everyone who attempts to use the power of certain death by getting the seal, not everyone is worthy enough. If the current it taken out, the person that the seal chooses worthy will be indicated. The hole made in the beginning will heal with the power of the seal, and enclose with a dark heart. On the other hand, if the person is not decided worthy, it resulted in a slow and painful death._

'_This child, at only the mere age of eight, is actually worthy of the death curse seal? I guess I have chosen a worthy student after all.'_

_As Gatabunta watched the black heart forming on her small back, Reiyana lost conscious as he caught her and went back home._

Reiyana's eye's narrowed as she thought about Gatabunta. She was found by him in a pool of blood, and that last thing she remembered before that was that she was trying to defend off some bears.

Gatabunta was a feared ninja, he was an S-class missing-nin and a live nightmare. He traveled on his own, until one day he found that girl.

_Gatabunta's fortieth's birthday was coming up in a week and he was fully aware of it. 'I'm getting old, ne? See I'm even talking to myself this moment. Maybe I should pass my techniques on to somebody worthy, if I die someday at least my hard-earned skills will be preserved and passed to other generations' He broke out of his thoughts and turned his head._

_He smelled blood, so he went in that direction. There he saw a little girl lying on the ground and bleeding. Normally he wouldn't give a damn, if he hadn't noticed her wounds. It was unusual for a little girl of around seven to be lying around near death with bite marks and blood everywhere._

_The he noticed that she was still alive. 'That kid's sure got a lot of blood she can still survive until now, those wounds look like they were from an hour ago.'_

_Gatabunta progressed a little closer out of curiosity. The little girl opened her eyes and looked straight into his. She stared into those big forest green circles, as he stared back as her black pools._

'_Well, If I want to find a student I just can't lay around and expect someone worthy to come find me'_

"_What is your name little girl?"_

_The girl slightly narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Tell me yours first"_

_In twenty-five years nobody had spoken to him in such a way, even if he was a stranger, he had a scary appearance. Half of Gatabunta's face was burnt and he had waist-length black hair and scary green eyes. 'And to top it off, this is a little helpless girl' _

_So, Gatabunta decided to be nice. "Well, my name is Gatabunta."_

"_My name is Reiyana"_

_Gatabunta was surprised this child was so fierce._

_He went over to the child and knelt down. He brought two hands to her chest and pumped in chakra. When the kid was fully recovered, she jumped up and stood in a fighting stance. Gatabunta slowly got up, and chuckled. The girl swung at him, he dodged, and she kicked him in the shins._

"_You know what, Reiyana, I'll cook you dinner"_

**_Read on..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Reiyana became his student and learned all of his techniques, mastering the two seals. During that time, her life was difficult, as Gatabunta waqs harsh.

Around three in the morning it rained and the fire was drowned. She went into what was left of what she just destroyed.As Reiyana wandered the human littered halls, lost in thought she was unaware of a pair of Sharingan eyes watching her. 'Who is this girl and why is she here?'

She felt so heavy right now, miserable for no reason. Maybe it was because of the dead bodies; maybe it was because of her hateful life. Her killer intent was growing, Itachi could sense it. 'Maybe it's not a good idea to be here at this moment'.

Reiyana's eyes were getting teary. She took out her sword and slashed the walls, and let out an anguish sob. Reiyana quickly wiped away her tears and slashed her sword some more. Her sword, Yuketosa, seemed to have it' own evil aura surrounding it. Yuketosa used to be Gatabunta's but she took it after his death and the sword accepted her. Sometimes, when her bloodlust had gone to the measures of extreme, the death curse seal will act on its own and leak some of its power into her sword. She swung it at a statue of Orochimaru.

'What? How come she has the death curse seal…she can't be…'

It exploded and set on fire. She laughed again, but it turned to another sob.

Soon, Reiyana lost control and slashed everything in her way. She was crying, there were just so much tears she can't stop them, so not she didn't bother to and just let them flow freely. She screamed to no one in particular.

She boosted all of her chakra left into her sword, smashed it to the ground, and sunk to her knees, leaning against her sword. The ground shook violently from the impact, and a million cracks appeared on the walls and floors. The ground above their heads, started tumbling at some places, it was defiantly not safe.

Reiyana was so depressed, she would've slit her wrists if she had enough chakra to pull out her sword. By now her cloak was torn into shreds so she ripped the whole thing off. Suddenly she felt someone coming near her. She was out of chakra, but she could summon a jutsu that would release her dragon of night seal. She was about to do that until she felt a sharp pain in her lower back and gasped.

"The fucking seal..." she muttered.

She was taking too much pain so she fell unconscious and was about to fall over when Itachi caught her.The girl would probably cause a fit if she woke up finding her sword lost, so he took it and placed it in her shaft. This was like doubling the weight, the sword was heavy so he instead strapped it to his own back. He quickly exited sound, and searched for a place where they could rest. He was jumping from tree to tree until he actually took notice of her.

He was carrying her bridal style, so he couldn't help but look down at her well formed breasts and pretty face. When jumping, his thigh would touch her back or butt lightly, and he felt her ass it was really firm. When Itachi became aware of himself thinking of this he blushed and quickly looked down to see if she noticed.

Itachi finally found a good sized cave. By now it was already in the afternoon. Itachi decided to take precautions and put her sword with shaft in a corner where he will reach it faster and she can, and check her body for any weapons.

He advanced toward the body, straightening her out first. He looked at her up and down, he noticed she wore such assassin would wear. 'Nope, no weapons' Itachi studied her arms, one with the dragon of night seal and one with the earth detruction seal. The dragon of night seal was particularly interesting, a black red eyed dragon with black and red scales. The other seal on her arm was deformed, almost stringy. He turned her over and prepared for the worst.

The black coaled seal was still there, as normally would. Itachi's brow furrowed when he saw the red lines thought the heart. 'This is not going to be easy.' At least he had a done a big chunk of his mission: finding her.

Itachi returned to the other end of the cave and watched her sleep.

_I have a friend? I have a friend. Yeah, I have 5 friends. Yeah. Their names are Brittany, Tyla, Sumi, Kyo, and, and… Ainsley. Yeah. They're my friends._

_My seal? What seal? Oh, that seal? Which one? The death one? _

_Is it killing my friends? Oh, no, yes it is. This can't be happening. _

_Why don't I ever have friends? Because they will always be killed sooner or later by me. Why would I kill my friends? My seal will. _

_Do I even have friends? What were their names again? _

_What are these ugly black wires doing to my friends? It's killing them! It's my death seal!_

_I don't even have any friends. Seiko is being nice to me because only he and I together can activate the earth destruction seal._

_No friends. I'm wasted. I'm alone. Alone._

Reiyana awoke. She had been having these types of dreams almost every day. This one was particularly bad. Reiyana held her head for a minute, until she looked up to her surroundings.

She was in a cave of some kind, and she noticed her sword in its shaft in corner.

"You're awake" came a male voice.

She looked at him. "You took me here?"

He nodded. He was kind of breathless to look at her. Her hair was all messed and she looked quite sexy to him. "Well, hn, I guess I just lost control." Grumbling at her own behaviour earlier, she looked to the entrance of the cave.

She stood up to get her sword. He got there first and took her it. She slightly narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Can I know your name?" He already knew who she was, he just needed a sentence starter.

"The great Uchiha Itachi is asking for my name, are you recruiting for Akatsuki?"

_The great Uchiha Itachi_ was shocked, how did she know what he was doing?

"Easy, I'm always a target for terrorist organizations"

"You...could read minds?"

She was mad. "No. Give me my sword"

Itachi sighed, and attempted to stay calm, when this woman's cockiness was really getting to his nerves. "What about you join Akatsuki, even, temporaily?"

She furrowed her brow a little. "How much do you know about me?"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk. "More than half is unknown."

"Not interested" Reiyana answered curtly. "Now may I have my weapon back please?"

Itachi sighed. 'A stubborn one'. "Then I'll have to take you by force"

Before Reiyana had the chance to shoot something back, Itachi used a technique he learned secretly from Hidan, a pressure point where you could knock someone unconscious just by applying the right amount of pressure.

Itachi used two fingers and shot to Reiyana's neck. She dodged just in time, and delivered a kick. It wasn't received though. Reiyana saw Itachi's eyes narrow and used his distraction to retrieve her sword. She didn't want to fight, but she wanted to see this _Uchiha Itachi's_ skills, she knew Akatsuki was persistent and wouldn't just let her off the hook. Itachi wouldn't just let her go either, so incase she ever needed to fight this guy she can know about her opponent.

They stood in the cave and Reiyana looked right into his eyes. Itachi activated the Mangekyou sharingan. She stared right into them. Itachi was taken back. 'What's going on…Oh SHIT! Where the fuck did she learn that? Those eyes, she's activated her deflective jutsu!' With that Itachi turned his Mangekyou Sharingan off. The girl in front of him faded. 'What the FUCK? The whole time was fighting a shadow clone. No, not a shadow clone, I would have seen through that with my Sharingan.' Itachi smirked. 'I've met my match'

Reiyana traveled east, Itachi completely forgotten. Even far from a village, she could hear the splashing of water over the cliffs, and the fresh smell.

'The village of the waterfall' she thought to herself. 'So peaceful, it would be a shame if I ruined it.'

She was wearing another black high-collared cloak over her usual attire, for it were still cold this time of year, and a straw hat to hide her face. It was early in the morning and everybody was still in their homes sleeping their fucking asses off, when she didn't have a home and she always had to stay alert in her sleep.

She had wandered aimlessly until she saw the gates of the village of the waterfall.Reiyana decided she needed a comfortable bed and someplace warm, so she went to the nearest inn.

"I want a room" she said monotonously.

Suddenly, Reiyana felt distant eyes on her. She turned her head sharply to the big window, just to see nothing. Itachi was close, too close.

The desk clerk was obviously scared. "Umm…t-that will be s-sixty dollars per n-n"

"I said, I want a room." This time, she lifted her head to make eye contact with the clerk.

Now, the poor man was scared off his ass. All he did was point his index finger up, at the same time shuddering. Reiyana proceeded upstairs, where she found an empty room with a window. She placed her hands on the window, looked outside, and sighed. Then a knock came at the door. She opened the door, and there was a young guy with blond hair and a serious expression on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Posh?"

_Shit _"Yes" She whispered. Nobody has used her assassin name in almost a year.

"One person, I want his head tonight at midnight. Seiko. Two hundred ryo."

She reached out her hand and placed it on his neck. Itachi heard a _crack_ and then the guy slumped to the ground in front of her. She slammed the door and the guy was left outside. Reiyana's memories of an assassin could never be forgotten. It haunted her like hell, she was sick of it but she couldn't get rid of it. Her life was a web of lies and secrets, but one of the most dangerous secrets was her forgotten family.

"_Don't play with her!"_

"_Get away, fast!"_

"_She's the daughter of HIM!"_

_A little girl walked home only to be greeted by silence. She advanced down the hall, and looked into her father's study room._

_He looked up, went to her, and bent down. _

"_Ana, what's wrong?"_

"_Dad, how come the other kids don't play with me? Is it because of you?"_

_The father looked down, frowned, and said "I'm sorry Ana, I am sorry your father had to be like this. It's not fair for you, but you can't do anything about it. Life is hard; you just have to endure it."_

Reiyana awoke with a start. She was sweating and panting. Reality rushed into her and forgotten memories flooded in.

Her father was the strongest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. People of Mist feared him, but he had a good heart. The only person he ever cared for was his daughter, and when he realized his daughter was suffering because his existence, he killed himself when Reiyana was eight years old.

When the leader died other members fled also. Young ones like Kisame did, and so did Zabuza. Reiyana was shook, she ran and ran from home, and had an encounter with a bear. After that she was with Gatabunta.

She got up and went out the window. Two in the morning Reiyana went out the window and climbed to the roof of the inn, which had a good view of the city. She sat down, with one leg propped up and her other leg hanging over the edge. Her normal attire wasn't exactly comfortable, so at night she wore a black lace bra and panty with an untied dark red robe and her normal black boots.

There was a strange calmness when you look at the full moon in the middle of the night with only silence. _That man…is so stubborn he'd probably come and fight me one of these days…hn. _She decided that next week she will go and pay Mist a little visit. But first of all, she wants to spend more time in the village of waterfall because it was so beautiful.

After Itachi witnessed the scene in the doorway he decided to get a room also. _This girl… is so stubborn I'd have to get her back by force…hn. _

So, Itachi didn't bother to visit the clerk and instead kicked a door open and stayed in that room.

That night he lay in bed, tossing and turning. Itachi stood up and went out his window, heading to the rooftop for some peace.

Reiyana sensed somebody coming toward her, but she didn't bother to move. _I'll just kick some poor drunk off the highest building in the whole village._

Itachi was climbing up the building with ease when he felt something hard connect with his chin.

There was so much force that he actually fell back, but caught a balcony and hauled himself up. He was angry and annoyed, mostly at himself for letting some person kick him. _Whoever this person is they're gonna die painfully…_He climbed up again, this time avoiding another kick and threw a punch.

Reiyana was slightly annoyed when whoever she kicked started to climb up again. _Does this person not value his life?_ She gave another kick but it hit nothing.

As if on natural instinct, she arched her back just as a swinging fist whizzed past her face.

Itachi was holding himself up with one hand on the ledge, while the other hand hit air.

He looked down and saw…a really good sight. Her back was arched, sexy undergarments, and half naked. He got hard just looking and almost _almost _drooled but he caught himself.

Reiyana jumped back, not bothering to put herself into some kind of fighting stance.

Itachi also jumped onto the ledge, only to face… _her._.

When Reiyana saw Itachi she rolled her eyes. _Why me and why now? But boy, is he some sexy guy…_

Itachi was wearing his tank only, and it clung to him showing off his lean and well toned upper body.

Now Itachi was even madder at himself. He was erect because of _her?_

"You know, a moment ago I saw flies in your mouth" She started, deliberately trying to harass him.

He cleared his voice in embarrassment. "What are you doing up here so late?"

"I should ask you, aren't you the one that's coming after me?"

"Yes." Itachi was trying to keep his voice calm. After all, he was shocked, flushed, and erect. "I'm going to ask you once more to nicely help me finish my mission, or I will take you by force. Our leader needs some ninja for our takedown of the Mist."

_Mist…?_

"What are my advantages?"

_She's considering this…_

"Well, you get your own room, all expenses paid, you can come and go as you please, and you get paid after each mission."

_Hmm…not bad, at least I get paid and free food and board. _

Reiyana smirked. "Sure" she replied cheerfully. Itachi was surprised she came up with this decision with out any hassles.

"On one condition" _Never mind._

"What is it?"

"You have to fight me first"

Itachi smirked. This is going to fun.

"Only if I win I get to go and you will stop bothering me" added Reiyana.

"And if I win?"

"I'll join Akatsuki, temporilary."

"Deal"

In a blur Reiyana appeared behind Itachi and raised her right hand to his neck. She let it loosely grip his neck.

"You know you have to have more than this to win me"

She smirked. Reiyana let her other hand travel below his waist, down to his groin. She didn't even touch anything and Itachi took in a sharp breath. He grabbed the hand on his neck and pulled, this flipping her over. She landed on her feet and grinded against his hardened member.

Itachi grunted .He didn't know if it was because of ecstasy or of the intensity of the battle.

_Shit…I can't let her keep doing this…it's cheap._

"Whore" He muttered under his breath.

She suddenly stopped. She slowly turned to face him, a glint of red in her eyes.

"Say it again?"

Itachi smirked. "I said you're a whore" he repeated, louder.

Reiyana closed her eyes. She could practically feel the heaviness of hurt in her heart. She really didn't care that the Uchiha said it, just what he said. _I am not…a whore. _

She punched him…hard. He slid on the ground. He was instantly about to flip back up but she appeared on top of him, her boot coming down lethally against his head. "Don't ever, call me a whore, because I'm not."

Itachi stared at her, concentrating hard in her eyes. He learned that he could learn a lot from a person by their eyes: their past, their present, and the most possible prediction of their future from their past and present. He could see their skills, the depth of eyes.What he saw surprised him. Beneath those endless black pits, there was hurt, possibly from betrayal or lost.. She wouldn't even care if her friends died, if happened to her too much, it was almost expected. Her eyes were deep and hidden, sometimes piercing.

He made a move swing a fist, and she flipped back up. She charged at him, and they fell into a close-combat taijutsu match. Her speed matched up to his, which gave him no chance to perform any type of jutsu. She took a chance to take out her sword, full intent on killing him. All Itachi could do was dodge, and observe her abilities. She wielded her sword like it was a feather, any common villager would think it was plastic. She came after him again, they jumped from building to building. She came close enough to Itachi to wound his left arm.

Itachi grunted and moved faster. She stopped, looked at her sword, and Itachi looked too. It was glowing, a black color. She smiled.

"Thanks…for the energy"

Itachi realized that she had put some of her death curse seal chakra into her sword, so when her sword touched blood, it was drained and transferred to chakra.

She was charging toward them when the kage of the waterfall village appeared between them. "What is all about? And who are you people?" He gasped, and when he saw Itachi, his gasped again, this time even more high-pitched.

Reiyana's eyes narrowed dangerously, and then she realized that she and Itachi had broken most of the buildings in the village. She quietly disappeared and with her travel bag, left the village.


	3. Chapter 3

When Reiyana left in, Itachi felt something he's never felt in 19 years: guilt.

He had probably really offended her, and now all he felt was sorrow for himself. She was actually quite honorable and he admired her fighting skills, her toughness, although he'd never admit it to anybody, she was indeed a masterpiece of beauty and strength.

He's been studying her everyday he spent in the waterfall village, and he still hadn't seen her true strength.

So, he decided he needed more information on her before he started to pursue her again. He also needed the training if necessary to take her by force if necessary.

Reiyana was deeply offended; she's never been called a whore before, those who even gave her a look lived shortly.

She needed a calm place tonight, she had been traveling a day without food or water. Her anger of Itachi's words still stung, but she pushed that away and concentrated on her present situation.

Finally, the never-ending strawberry green fields came into view. _The rice country…I'll stay here._ She stopped when she stepped foot on the field, and slowly walked across the soft grass. She stopped when she was in the middle, no trees, just the field, her, and the dark moonless sky. She sat down, listening the night sound for a moment. Abruptly, the chirping of the grasshoppers stopped and every was silent there was a pressure building in her ears.

_Something's wrong, damn, don't tell me it's a goddamn DEMON WOLF SUMMONING! FUCK GOD IF THERE IS ONE! _

With a low growl she stood up, narrowing her eyes in the direction to her left.

Itachi quickly fled the waterfall village, and settled in the urban village of the rice country. The village was small, for the rest of rice country were either rice harvests or fields of nothing. He rented a small inn on the outsides of the village. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan, it was tiring. Greenery is good for eyesight, so he flipped back the curtains and opened the windows. He looked out into the vast fields, and widened his eyes when he sensed two very different chakra from the rest of the village. There were almost no ninja in the rice country, and if there where, the highest level would be a chuunin.

The two chakra pulses were still there, both slowing as it was slowly drained. One slowed more than the other, to a speed where it was near death, but not yet. It died abruptly. A sight came into view, Itachi sighed and activated his Sharingan again and looked closely.

He growled under his breath. _HER AGAIN?_

A drop fell on his hand. He looked down, thinking it was rain, but it was red, almost like blood. It's because it is.

She was making her way across the field, she had spotted a nearby village while fighting the wild beast. It took a lot of her, and now Reiayana was staggering towards the village in search of shelter. _Should've eaten, now look at me._

Reiyana closed her eyes and used her big gleaming sword as her walker. She felt drops, and presumed it was raining, but the stench was overpowering. She opened her eyes, and only one thing came to her head: _Tseto._

Reiyana opened her eyes to reveal…white. No, not white. Pink. And white. Strips. She then realized she was staring into wall paper. She looked around, saw she was lying on a king-sized chrome bed with pink and white sheets. There was a matching vanity table and a washroom.

She was under the covers, and when she tried to get up there was a searing pain in her lower back _again. I keep overusing it, I'll die like this._

Reiyana then noticed that she was wearing a hot pink tight nightie that showed a lot of skin. _Consider the person who dressed me in this DEAD._

_The person…_she remembered what she thought of before passing out: Tseto. A young man of nineteen, he earned respect even from the leader of Akatsuki. Tseto, her former mind-abuser. He was her boyfriend, and took advantage of her when she was still young and naïve.

Reiyana's memories, one's that could not be forgotten, no matter how much she tried. He was one of them. She met him through Gatabunta, that time she was sixteen.Tseto hadshowed her fake emotions, she fell in love with him, and went with him. These days Reiyana still wondered how she fell love with him, a cold and ruthless bastard. Maybe because he was so good-looking at that time, and that she knew nothing about love because she spent all day training with Gatabunta. When he killed Gatabunta, Reiyana didn't care less and eloped with him.

The only thing she can thank him for is that he had taught an important lesson: men are all sons of bitches that cheat on women, trick, them, and take advantage. Life was that way, men can stand on their own but woman need someone to turn to in their life.

But, Reiyana knew better. She would stand alone, she didn't need anybody. But, only the gods knew it wasn't true.

So, pushing those dark secrets out of her head, she got up and banged on the door. No answer. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS LET ME OUT!"

The door opened and there stood Tseto, handsome as ever. He had dark eyes, long silver hair, and serious facial features.A lump stuck in her throat, and she widened her eyes.He put two hands up to block the door way, and smiled. He eyed her, looking at her up and down. Her anger boiled, she was wearing something right that showed a lot of skin and now he was looking at her?

"Why did you take me here? Where is my sword? You godforsaken bastard!"

He smirked."You look good in that."

Reiyana lifted her hand to punch him, but he caught it easily. _What the hell is wrong with me? My body...it's numbing..._

"Oh? You mad at me baby? Don't worry, this time I won't leave you."

"I don't even want you with me" she hissed, fully aware that he had taken a few steps forward.

Suddenly, her head started to spin. She wavered, and it slowed down. Her hand grabbed hold of something, anything, and she felt his arm. He leaned down to her neck and whispered, "I want you".

This sent negative shivers down her back, she hated his guts. "I hate you" she hissed, only to see that he wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was looking at her ass. He now had both of her hands, and she was pinned against the wall. He leaned down to suck on her neck hard.

_He must have drugged me, I'm so weak I can't even fight him off…_she felt something hard pressing against her thigh, and her stomach grumbled sickly. _If I had enough energy I would chop of his friggin long cock and pull out his balls, I swear._

This was some serious drug, she was so weak she couldn't even move her arms and legs, they felt numb. He stripped her, and pinned her on the bed. He grabbed her chin and pushed his big penis in her mouth. Reiyana gagged, and tried to stay calm. It was the best and fastest way to relieve of her drug.He moaned, and then gasped when she tried to bite his cock. The muscles in her mouth were too drugged to work properly, and she ended up arousing him even more.

_Knock Knock_

Tseto growled under his breath, then asked, "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm sorry, Yukashi-sama, but an intruder has arrived at our gates and killed our guards. He demands to see the woman you have captured."

Reiyana felt a sigh of relief. Tseto got off of her and dressed. He turned to her with a smile. "Wait for me, I'll be back."

When he left, Reiyana felt the energy slowly returning to her. It was just enough so that she can dress and walk around, but not enough so she could fight her way out. First of all, she needed to find where her sword was, even thought she was dressed in this outfit her clothes are not the first priority.

Her sword was nowhere to be found, so she decided it was time to kill. She could knock down the door, but killing with bare hands, maybe not. Reiyana went towards the vanity table, and it shocked her. Tseto had the cosmetics, toiletries, everything, there. _He's planning on using me again. _She took a shaver, broke it, took out the blade, and kicked open the door. There was a guard in front of her, and she expertly killed the man using the tiny blade. She needed more energy, so she put her hand on his neck where the cut was.

Her hand glowed black, and in a moment she got all the man's blood and transferred to chakra. She felt a bit better, but his blood was ordinary, nothing refreshing, unlike Itachi's...

She went down the grey colored walls of the halls, dim light leading her way. She checked in every vacant door, and finally came to a door that was unlocked.

Itachi was curious, very curious. He had followed the man that took Reiyana to big mountain, and he disappeared into some doorway.

_This must be some underground hideout _he thought.

Itachi replayed what had just happened.

The drop of blood he felt was oddly chilling. A few more drops, and the sky rained blood.

He narrowed his Sharingan on her, and she mouthed a word Itachi couldn't make out.

A man about his age appeared beside Reiyana and bended down. He reached a hand out and caressed her cheek, when Itachi felt a twinge of annoyance. He took out a dainty white handkerchief and wiped her face from blood. The silver-haired man said something, and this time Itachi read his lips…he said 'My dear Reiyana'

He did a jutsu Itachi recognized as a chakra force shieldthat protected him against the blood. He tucked his two arms behind her neck and under her knees, turned around and ran. Itachi quickly opened his wooden umbrella, and quietly followed the man using expertly controlled chakra restraints.

Itachi wondered what was the connection between those two. He also found the silver haired man oddly familiar.

Whoever he was and whatever this hideout was about, Itachi was about to find out soon, because he was already attacking the mountain and the guard at the front forcefully. Tseto quickly rushed out, whoever was doing was going to be dead, his hideout was being attacked and he was interrupted with his woman.

He came out of his hideout, to see the only one that he could ever fall into a great fight with…

"Uchiha…Itachi"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Standing in front of him was his childhood friend and enemy.

"Tseto"

**Flashback**

"Itachi!"

The ten year old boy turned around, and greeted his best and only friend.

"Hey Tseto. Let's go train."

They arrived at their usual training place, while Itachi practiced throwing kunai and Tseto was studying scrolls. They were always like that, doing that everyday.

They were both prized from their clans, but both hating it. That's their bond. As they grew, they were very competitive. As they did, their friendship quietly faded. Itachi was aware of this, for he did not want to kill a great ninja as Tseto, so he killed his cousin for his Mangekyou Sharingan.

On the night when he massacred his whole clan, leaving only Sasuke, he didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to go to Tseto's. Tseto looked at him with challenging eyes when he opened the door, for they were enemies.

Itachi looked straight into his eyes, and said "I slayed my clan"

Tseto's eyes softened, and had a look of understanding to it.

Itachi left.

**End of Flashback**

"Give me the girl, Tseto"

"What do you want from her?"

Itachi sighed. "What do _you _want from her?"

"I don't want anything _from_ her, I just want _her_."

"Your lying through your teeth Tseto, you want to use her don't you?"

Tseto smiled. "Correction: _And _use her.You the same then, Itachi"

Itachi also smiled. "Very true. Let's go back seven years."

They stared at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. When Itachi moved, so did Tseto. Instead of charging at each other, they broke into a run for the entrance to the hideout.

They were running side by side, their speed matching. "We think alike, Itachi."

Itachi smirked, and made a jump for the cave. He got there first, but Tseto knew the ways though the halls. Tseto raced to Reiyana's room, Itachi hot on his heels. Only too bad for both of them, she wasn't there.

Itachi didn't waste a second and ran off, searching elsewhere. Tseto did the same.

* * *

Reiyana kicked the door open, and stopped. This was Tseto's room. She cautiously went in, looking everywhere. Her mind clicked.

Reiyana had to find her sword, using the fastest and most efficient way. When she retrives her sword, she can escape.

_Ok, if I were Tseto, where would I put it? I can fight him, but he will have a better advantage when I'm without her sword._

Reiyana broke out of her thoughts and looked in Tseto's closet. Loads of black fabric. She looked into his weapon closet. Many katana, kunai, a few demon wind shurinken, and that's about it. Reiyana took a katana that had a carving of a dragon on it.

_This will have to do for a while until I get Yuketosa back._

She ran out, slinking along the walls. She stopped when a corner neared.

Itachi felt something on the other side of the corner. Probably another guard. He turned the corner, when a katana aimed straight for his face. He dodged it, and grabbed the wrist. She had a look of surprise on her face, then it was quickly replaced with anger.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, then pulled her wrist from his grip.

Itachi first took a look at her outfit, and everything in his mind blanked out.

He had to say somehting, quick. "What are you doing in that outfit?"

Reiyana turned a little red. "Answer my question!"

"I'm here to get you out."

"I don't need you!"

"I do!"

She stared at him like he had two heads.

"The Akatsuki does, anyways, would you rather be with me or be with your kidnapper?"

Reiyana looked down. Of course she would be with Itachi. It's not like he knows what happened between her with Tseto.

"Then let's get going" She said quietly, still looking down.

Itachi was confused. Did he say something wrong?

"Your sword's with Tseto."

Reiyana looked up, alarmed. "You know his name?"

"It's a long story. By the way, you know him?"

"It's also a very long story. I need to get Yuketosa."

"My first priority is to get you out of here, not your sword."

"My first priority is my sword!" She said, her eyes blazing.

Itachi sighed. "If he wants to use you badly he will eventually come and find you, or you can go find him. You're not even fully recovered yet."

Reiyana glanced at him sharply. "From what?"

"What do you mean from what?'

"Recovered from what?"

Itachi sighed. "Your drug."

"How do you know he drugged me?"

"Your running posture."

She frowned.

"Right now you are tired, I can tell. Your legs are not fast, and I can see your spinal cord is not perfectly straight."

They were running towards entrance until Itachi suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the wall.

Her head banged, and she felt dizzy. Her vision cleared to see Itachi leaning over her, looking intently at the front entrance.

She blushed on the inside, you can't blame, her, Itachi was a cute boy with good looks after all.

When the coast was clear, Itachi realized she was semi-conscious, so he picked her up and ran out. Reiyana was slowly losing conscious, and the last thing she remembered was leaving her sword, Yuketosa, in the hands of Tseto.

A certain young silver haired man stood on the tip of the mountain, watching his woman in the arms of another man. He seethed, angry that he let Reiyana go, but this was replaced with a sinister thought.

Tseto held her sword hostage, so she would eventually come back for it.

* * *

Reiyana awoke. It was cold, for it was only January.

She felt a body beside her, but not touching. Reiyana alarmingly pulled herself in a sitting position, her legs under the covers of a queen sized bed.

_Another bed…_

She was still dressed in the clothes Tseto put on her, and quickly pulled the covers up once she felt a chill coming from the open window. The person beside her sleeping soundly was…Itachi.

Reiyana drew in a sharp intake of breath and Itachi suddenly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He was still wearing his cloak, and he wason top of the covers.

_He's an alert sleeper…_

Reiyana didn't know what to do, so she just glared at him.

"OHhh…" He looked around.

"It's not like that" He said, and stood up.

She turned around, and got up, pulling the blankets along. She sat down on a chair.

"This a hotel?" She finally said.

Itachi nodded. "Rock village. So, are you going to tell me about how you knew Tseto?"

"Just not here." With that Reiyana ditched the blanket and went over to the window. She motioned for him to follow her.

They sat down at the rooftop, side by side, but not touching, staring at the moon.

"…imsorry"

_You're sorry for calling me a whore. _Reiyana side glanced him, and then returned her stare at the moon.

"So, am I forgiven?"

_You want me to forgive you wore calling me a whore. _She turned to him again, with obvious irritation in her eyes.

"Are you attempting to make friends?"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"All I'm trying do to is prevent a fight."

"What, you're afraid?"

Itachi seethed and narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, woman, are you going to tell me the story or not?"

Reiyana paused. If she had to trust someone, it might as well be him.

"I haven't told this to anyone before." She whispered, suddenly losing the edge in her voice.

Itachi's frowned, and continued to listen.

"When I was 16, my sensei Gatabunta took me to a temple. The buddists would perform an art of what we would call somewhat like taijutsu, but called Karate. There was a boy, around my age, who caught my eye.

He was observing some 'karate' when Gatabunta and I came over to him. From his forehead protector, I figured he was a ninja from hidden leaf.

Gatabunta asked what level of ninja he was in. He said Jounin, but looked so young. My sensei wanted a sparring partner other than himself for me, so he asked the boy what he was doing out here.

The boy, seeing that we are also missing-nin, confessed that he slaughtered his entire clan with no survivors left and fled his village. His name is Tseto.

From that day on Gatabunta took him with me, and he taught him his techniques, but never gave him any seals. Tseto was furious, he asked why I got to get the seals, but Gatabunta never gave him an answer.

But, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I fell in love with him."

Reiyana looked down, anywhere. You could almost feel the ticking in Itachi's head, working their way through something.

"But, he was a bastard. He said he loved me, but that was all fake. All he wanted was my body.

He killed Gatabunta, but, I was so stupid I never cared. I just left my sensei dead on the ground and followed Tseto elsewhere."

Reiyana clutched her head in her hands, and shivered when a wind blew her way. Itachi didn't know why, he just took off his cloak and handed it to her.

She looked at him, surprised, and quietly muttered thanks and draped it over her shoulders. She continued.

"That fucker, every day I would train in the woods, spending my time while, waiting for him to come back to me. At night he would come back, to our cabin in the woods, and love me.

One day, he came back, tired. I didn't know what he was doing during the day, but I tried to comfort him. All he did was push me away, saying I'm stupid. At that moment, I realized what he said to me was true, maybe even an understatement."

**FLASHBACK**

A sixteen year old Reiyana heard the door open, and the man she loved come in. He slumped down on a chair, and closed his eyes.

She went over to him, sat on his lap, and put on a smile she had been practicing in front of the mirror for hours, pondering on which one was more alluring.

She wanted him tonight, for yesterday night all they did was sleep.

"Get off of me, stupid girl"

The cold voice whipped at her. Vision blurring with tears, she stood up, grabbing onto the table.

Her mind suddenly cleared. She now understood everything.

Still sitting on the chair, Tseto was half panicking. He still needed her, he wanted her two seals that Gatabunta had given her.

"I-I didn't mean what I said, c'mon, baby, sorr-"

"STOP! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Tears streaming down her face, she ran into their room, took some clothes and Yuketosa, and left him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And, that was how we ended. I went to Hodani."

Itachi remained silent. He was still thinking about how Tseto also slaughtered his clan, just like he himself did. But trying to take use of Reiyana, he knew Tseto changed.

He was not the quiet, shy, boy he was when Itachi knew him.

_Everybody changed…_


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to sleep that night. Reiyana spent the night thinking about what Itachi had just told her, and he was thinking of what she just told him.

**FLASHBACK**

"When I was young, I wanted to meet as many people as possible. I introduced myself everywhere; the only thing I didn't say was my last name.

So, one day I saw a boy my age by the swings with no one to play, and I don't recall meeting him. I went over, and introduced myself. I asked for his name, he told me, but leaving out his last name.

I asked him if he had anyone to play with, he said no, I asked him if he wanted to play with me. He instantly lightened up, saying that I am his best friend."

Reiyana was surprised at this. This scene also reminded her of a certain red haired Kazekage she met before on a mission. It was hard imaging Tseto as a pure and innocent boy, harder imaging Itachi as sweet and friendly.

When he talking about his past, there seemed a distant and soft look to Itachi's black eyes. He somehow felt safe around this woman, as if he was sure she wouldn't harm him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Reiyana finally heard the soft breathing sounds of Itachi, and wondered if he really trusted her. The two were back to back, sleeping on the edges of the bed, with Itachi hogging the blanket, but Reiyana with his cloak, that had his scent all over it.

Finally, she fell aleep.

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock at the door. Reiyana awoke, surprised at herself for awakening this late. She could hear the shower running, which meant Itachi was in there. 

So, Reiyana went to the door, annoyed and ready to rip someone's head off.

She flung it open, and there stood a young male hotel attendant. His jaw dropped, and his eyes glazed over when he saw her. She was so mad, she reached a shaky hand out to his neck, he snapped out of his daze.

"Please don't kill me miss, I'm only here for room service!"

Just then, Itachi came out of the bathroom in only shorts and a towel around this neck. The perverted hotel attendant got the idea that the beautiful miss in front of him must have rented it for reasons with that other man…and he blushed.

The hand on his neck twitched, and all the color drained from his face. She kicked him aside, then noticed on the corner of her eye another person down the hall was looking at her wide eyed.

Reiyana turned her head to that person, and they immediately shut the door, bolting it too. This caused a satisfied smirk and she slammed her own door, to face Itachi, with an amused smirk.

She went into the bathroom, and locked the door. She needed a cold shower to cool off her morning anger. As she got into the shower, she closed her eyes and just let the water drip down.

She felt cold hands slip around her waist, and whipped her head back. Nobody. Her breathing uneven, she turned around. After a while, nothing happened, and she calmed. When she came out of the shower, she saw her oldclothes neatly folded beside the sink.

Her first thought was that Itachi had her clothes the whole time? He was keeping my clothes the whole time so he could see me in that pink nightie? He dosen't look like a pervert…

But when she picked the clothes up, her stomach did an enormous lurch. It was Tseto's scent, she was sure of that. Reiyana put a hand on the counter to sturdy herself, then she leaned over the sink and splashed her face with water.

Reiyana did not fear him, but every time she thought of him it hurt her. She hated him to an extreme extent; usually bloodlust would cure really bad migraines. After a while of staring at the marble counter, she finally dressed in her old clothes. It felt comfortable to back in usual attire, but at the same time uncomfortable that Tseto had his scent all over.

When she came out of the bathroom, Itachi gave her a confused look.

"I found them on the sink counter" She whispered, "It was Tseto"

Reiyana went over to the bed and sat down, looking through her black traveling bag. She came out with a little bottle of pills. She took one out, and swallowed it dry.

"You know what, Itachi, I'll goback with you"

Itachi was surprised. "To Akatsuki?"

She nodded, then coughed. She put on her black cloak, then strapped her katana she got from Tseto.

They were taking the road, walking side by side, in distance. Itachi noticed she still hasn't healed from the drug Tseto gave her, and mentally noted to himself to let the medic at Akatsuki give her a check up once they get to the head quarters.

Occasionally Reiyana coughed, until she stopped walking and coughed up blood. Sherubbed to her temples, then closed her eyes. Her other hand left the tree, and she fell into Itachi's arms.

Itachi arrived at his destination one hour later, and quickly reported to the leader.

He held her in his arms and walked hurriedly to the 'mini-hospital' at Akatsuki. When he arrived, the medic specialist got to work.Itachi went back to his room, only to be greeted by Kisame and Deidara along the way.

There was an almost 'help me' look in Kisame's eyes.

"Guess what, Itachi?" A long haired blond asked.

Itachi didn't bother to answer.

"We got our person!"

Itachi slammed his door. He fell right on his bed, and slept for three hours. When he awoke, he decided to visit Reiyana to see how she is. When he arrived, the medic nodded to him, and went over.

"Itachi-san, she is—"

He was cut off when the leader appeared beside Itachi.

"Continue" The leader said.

"Y-yes. As I was saying, she is suffering from a very strong drug, only found in Toriseigakure, village of mountains. I gave her a special medicine to heal, but she can only be fully healed in three weeks of time."

"Dismissed" The medic scurried away, and the leader turned to Itachi.

"Well done, Itachi-kun, that was a very difficult feat and you managed it."

Itachi remained emotionless.

"I understand there is an empty room beside your's, and she would move in after she is healed."

The leader disappeared.

**The next day**

Reiayana woke up to white lights. She took time to think. _I coughed up blood…I'm in some kind of asylum…I told Itachi I would come to Akatsuki…_

She got up, and felt great. Nothing hurts.That was honestly breaking news._This is probably some kind of check up Itachi put me though…_

Reiyana found her clothes by a counter, while she was dressed in a white shirt and pants. She took her clothes, and proceeded to the door. It opened, just like that. She looked around, and saw…a fish.

_This is a dream…I'm dreaming of over-sized fish disguised as red clouds…_

But, she wasn't dreaming.

The 'fish' saw her. "Who are you? Are you new?"

_This fish knows how to TALK? _Something about the fish was annoying. "Where's Itachi?"

"Ohhh, you must be that girl Itachi recruited. Well, hi. My name is Kisame. What's your's?"

"Where's Itachi?" She repeated, there was defiantly something annoying about this fish.

"Ok, he's down the hall the second last door on the right."

Reiyana was in front of the door already, and she kicked it. "ITACHI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Deidara came out of his room and stared at his wide eyed. "Hey missy, you don't want your life, but I do! Don't you realize he is Uchiha Itachi? My room is right next!"

She turned to him, annoyed. Deidara's face paled. "F-forget what I just said."

Itachi opened the door. His eye's almost popped out when she saw her like this.

"Your supposed to _heal_. For a week."

"Hell no I'm gonna spend my time healing. I feel great, for your information"

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine, none of my business. I'll show you around and if you collapse again I'm not carrying you back."

"Fine, it's not like I need you to."

Itachi came out of his room, and led her to the room beside his, the end of the hall.

He went in, and turned the lights on. It was a well furnished room, with a queen sized bed, black sheets, white walls, a desk, and two closets.

"Your cloak's in the closet, along with some minor weapons."

* * *

Reiyana settled down, after she took a shower. Clearly the Akatsuki had no shortage of money, their surroundings were quite luxurious. 

As she dried her hair with a towel, she began planning an order of events. Firstly, she had to fully heal. When full health is restored, she needs more training in order to get her sword back. This was no easy thing, for Tseto was very strong, as much as Itachi or her.

After she retrives her sword…well, she can probably stay at Akatsuki for a while.

--

* * *

The past week Reiyana didn't have Itachi's company because he was onsome sort of missionand she was 'presumed' to be healing, but she made a new 'friend'.

She guessed she could call Tina a friend. She was a new Akatsuki member, the person Kisame and Deidara recruited.

On the first day of that week, Reiyana woke up to find herself in a situation where she was hungry. So, she got up, dressed in grey pajama pants and a black netted tank top.

Reiyana went out her door, looked around, then walked into the direction she remembered was the way to the kitchen. When she arrived, she saw another girl by the stove, frying something in a pan.

Reiyana was not used to communicating with people, but she had to try, and at least, this was a female.

"Good morning" The grudgy and raspywords sounded awkwardly when they came out of Reiyana's mouth.

The other woman's head whipped around, and broke into a warm smile. "Good morning!" She chirped from the stove. "I didn't even notice you were here! Would you like some eggs? You sure do look tired and hungry!"

Reiyana was taken aback. This cheerful woman was so nice, even if her voice was a bit annoying.

"Umm, sure. So, what's your name?"

The cheerful woman beamed. "Well, my name is Tina. Here are your eggs. What about your name?"

"Reiyana."

"That's an interesting name." Tina smiled and went over with both plates. She wore a light blue skirt above her knees and a black netted shirt. Her soft willowy brown hair was combed and ended at her waist.

Tina sat down at the table Reiyana was sitting at, and got up again to get two forks. When she came back and handed one to the messy black haired bed head, that was when the 'messy haired bed head' was startled about her thoughts.

"Oh…thanks." Again, the word 'thanks' was very awkward.

Tina cocked her head sideways in curiosity. "You seem distracted. Wake up on the wrong side of bed? Is it me? Would you rather not have me here? You know, I could lea—"

"No. Don't."

Tina frowned in concern. "Then what's wrong?"

Reiyana tried to hide the sadness in her eyes with her hair. She tried to smile. "I don't want to talk about it."

Tina's frown disappeared, but there was still concern in her voice. Then she said softly, "its ok." Then her face quickly broke into a big loving smile. "Since you're the only other female, we can be friends! You know, you can never make friends with one of the males. Their probably all perverts!"

Reiyana laughed in agreement.

* * *

_How can we become friends, __When you will be killed? __How can I ever find a friend? __Or a lover? __Tseto was lucky. __If I stayed with him any longer, __He would surely be killed by…__This godforsaken dark seal. __I can't fight it. __I'm weak. __I don't have what it takes. __But, if I overcome it, I can have friends. __And lovers. __Will anybody love me? __Am I able to love anybody? __My hope is doubtful, __My faith is limited. __I need someone, __Someone to start a fire. __At the end of the tunnel there will be light. __I'll start again, __Start fresh and new. __I'll forget the past, __And look up to the future. __But when I look back, __I'm broken, __I'm fading. __I'm slowly and painfully f__alling apart, __Until the last piece of me _

_Crumbles…_

_That won't happen. __

* * *

_

Itachi walked through the streets of the village of the mist, beside Kisame. They were on a mission to gather information on the village for the ambush.

So far, he only found out that there were only a total of five ANBU squads and only a few Jonin.

Kisame was looking around, his eyes misted with memories of when he was small. He stopped by a deserted alley, and looked inside, staring into space. He remembered this was the place the Seven Swordsmen of Mist would always meet. He had looked up to the leader. He was highly respected and liked. He was almost Kisame's Idol, until that day he killed himself with his sword. Now, the sword Tsukanra, resides in his old estate, staying in its shaft. Thieves can't steal it. It only recognizes him, just like Samaheada.

As Itachi walked into a street that was very crowded, his eye caught something. He walked over to the jewelry stand, and stared at the interesting piece. It was actually a necklace that was beaded with black onyx beads, a zodiac jewel.

Itachi's mind instantly pictured Reiyana wearing it.

"Are you gonna buy it or not?"

He looked up, and saw an old man who was very fat.

Itachi took out a few bills, and the old man accepted. Once Itachi had the neck safely tucked in his cloak pocket, he went to find Kisame.

* * *

"Hn, that's very pretty." Reiyana murmured, studying each necklace in Tina's drawer.

Tina studied her. _I'm so happy to have a friend in Akatsuki. I thought everybody in the organization would be like Deidara, not that I mind much, because he's so cute, ah! __I shouldn't be thinking about him! This girl must have a sad past. But right now she's so happy, just to have a friend. _

"Reiyana"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to have some tea later? I know we're really close to the rice village."

Her features instantly lightened. "Sure."

"Ok then, go change and then we'll meet in the lobby in five minutes."

As Reiyana made her way back to her room, she was overwhelmed with the peace she felt in her mind and soul.Once she changed into her normal black everything, she saw Tina waiting for her down the hall.

Tina rushed over then took a look at her.

"Reiyana! We're going for a tea party! Not some assassination mission! Although I love your boots."

"But, I don't kno—"

"I'll help you pick! She stepped into Reiyana's room, and took a look inside. It was very messy. Panties and bras were everywhere, and the bed was unmade.

Tina sighed, then picked up some undergarments and tucked them neatly in the bedside drawer. In another second, the bed was made.

"How did you do that?" Reiyana asked, admiring Tina's skill of folding blankets.

"Long story. OK, let's see what you have in your closet."

Tina opened the door only to see one color. Black.

"Ok…" As Tina sifted through, delight to see something other than black, white.

A white tank top.

"Hm, you can borrow some of my clothes, then I'll take you shopping after tea."

So, the two women instead went to Tina's room.

One look at Tina's room and Reiyana almost gone crazy. Everything was so neat, blue, calm, relaxing. Tina opened her closet, and picked out an outfit for Reiyana.

A ruffled light denim mini-skirt and a yellow and white striped tube top. For shoes, Reiyana wore a pair of cute white high-heeled sandals. Since the two women's bodies were almost the same, Reiyana could fit into everything. The only thing Reiyana didn't take off was her choker.

Tina herself wore ablue tank top, dark blue denim mini-skirt, and light blue high-heeled sandals.

The two girls went out, walking on the road. In this outfit, there was nowhere for Reiyana to put weapons, so she stored some stealth ore shurinken in her choker. On the outside, it just looked like decorations.

As they entered rice country, Tina led the way to a teahouse. Once they settled in a room that was concealed, they started talking.

"So Reiyana, who was your recruiter?"

"Uchiha Itachi"

Tina's features turned into shock. "U-uchiha Itachi?"

Reiyana nodded.

"Then you must be strong, for someone like him to be assigned to recruit you. Well, my recruiters were Kisame-san and Deidara-san."

Reiyana noticed Tina blushed when she mentioned Deidara.

"Is Deidara the blond-head?"

"Yeah."

"So, why did you join Akatsuki?"

Tina replied. "Well, you see I was 'accused' of trying to kill the kage of rock village. I grew up there, but I'm an orphan. After that, they were going to kill me, but I managed to escape and end up in the woods. They've been chasing me for months, but when Deidara-san and Kisame-san came to fetch me, I was more than happy to go. What about you?"

Reiyana was still deciding whether or not to tell Tina. She took a sip of her tea, and Tina noticed her uneasiness.

"If you don't feel comfortable talking, Reiyana, you don't have to. But you know, once you say it, you'll feel much better."

"Ok." Reiyana took another sip of tea.

"I, lived the seven years of my life in village of mist, then, I ran away. I was took in by…a ninja, and trained. Afterwards he died, I found another sensei, then he died also. Then, Itachi came."

Reiyana laughed. "I still laugh at the face he made when he realized I could counter his 'Mangekyou Sharingan'"

Tina's jaw dropped and her lavender eyes turned to big purple grapes. "How do you counter the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Counter or defense jutsu. In this case, a strong one to counter a fully mastered one such as Itachi's."

"So then what happened?"

"Well, he tried to take me by 'force', but that didn't really work out. I was captured by somebody, he rescued me, and I decided to join Akatsuki so I can train."

Tina nodded, and looked at her in admiration.

After their tea, the two friends went shopping.

* * *

Two days later, Itachi came back. It was in the afternoon, so he took a shower and went to the rec room.

The rec room was a large room with sofas, TVs, play stations, and computers. The Akatsuki Leader didn't particulary care, so Kisame and Deidara together made the place in _their_ taste. The walls were lined with wall paper that had fish _and _birds on it. A miracle, since most wallpaper doesn't have designs of fish and birds together. Not really a miracle, because Deidara and Kisame had actually spent a whole day drawing on the walls. They probably wasted around 80 packs of 64 crayons that day.

The rec room got it's name because, 1) rec is short form for Recreational 2) rec sounds like wreck because the room is one. 3) it's an abbreviation of **R**eally **E**xcessive **C**ursing because there is a lot in the room.

When Itachi went in, he saw Reiyana curled up on the couch, watching TV and playing with something on her wrist.

"Hey"

She glanced toward him, then returned her attention to the cuff on her wrist.

"Hi. How was your mission?"

"Fine. How was your healing?"

"Fuck healing. Like my new outfit?"

Itachi took at look at her black tube top and pink shorts.

He sat down beside her on the couch. "You wear pink?"

"I went shopping."

His head whipped at her. "When?"

"The day before yesterday"

"With who?"

"Does it concern you? Well anyways, I went Tina, this other girl."

It almost calmed Itachi to know that she just made a friend, not another man. He tried to hide his relief by saying something else.

"You were supposed to heal."

"I don't hell give a shitload. Ya like this chain?"

There was a long thin chain hooked form her black choker to her black hand cuff.

_Very sexy._

"Very nice".

Their attention went back to the TV as _Fear Factor _came on.

Afterwards, another commercial.

"Reiyana"

"What?"

Itachi reached into his pocket and took out something that was concealed with his fist. "For you"

Reiyana's hand reached out, and took the necklace from Itachi's hand. It was more beautiful than any of Tina's necklaces. It was big enough to fit her head through, so she did. The necklace ended just below her ribs.

She fingered it, studying it. She looked up to his beautiful black eyes. "Thanks Itachi."

She leaned forward, and pecked him on the cheek.

Poor Itachi. Even his bangs couldn't hide his light blush. Reiyana laughed, slapped his thigh and returned to watching the TV.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The next week. It was amazing how fast one week can pass when you're surrounded by people. _This is what's its like not living alone._

After lunch Reiyana went to find Tina. She knocked on the door, and heard muffles of sounds. There was a man's voice. Tina finally opened the door, looking flushed. Reiyana peered in, and saw Deidara sitting on the bed, grinning sheepishly.

Reiyana frowned with a smirk. "You two having fun?"

Tina turned even redder, and Deidara's grin widened. Reiyana rolled her eyes. "Sorry to disturb. Hope I didn't ruin anything. Bye!"

Reiyana went down the hall to Itachi's room, hoping he could spar with her. Instead, he wasn't there. So, she turned left and went into the rec room hoping to find somebody. As soon as she opened the door, a group of whispers and laughter erupted from one corner of the room. The other side of the room remained silent.

Turns out Kisame and Hidan were huddled in the corner, reading a _book_. She looked to the other side of the room. Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu were in a concentrated game of _Clue._

Suddenly, Sasori's voice burst through the quiet. "I know it! It's Dr. Phil!"

Zetsu's eyebrow twitched.

"It's because," Sasori continued "Remember the time he went to the bathroom and came out with a suitcase, it must've held the gun!"

Itachi's face paled, and Zetsu's fist landed on the game board, scattering the game cards.

"Heyy" She said rather loudly. Every one looked up.

"Uh, I'm going to train. Anybody wanna come?"

Everybody raised their hand.

* * *

"Ok girly. Dare to spar with me?" 

"You? Sure, just tell me one thing, are you a weed or a flower?"

Bursts of laughter came from the men. Zetsu growled.

Zetsu charged at her, an unwise move. As the two fought, the surrounding members stood in a semi-circle around them and laughed and commented.

"Yo Itachi" Kisame looked at him.

"What"

"You got a thing for the girl, neh"

Itachi narrowed his eyes on Kisame. "What makes you think that?"

"Uh, I dunno. You know, guy gets girl, girl likes guy, guy—"

"Yeah. Keep on dreaming Kisame"

Zetsu backed up. "Itachi!" he called.

"What's the matter with you?" Reiyana questioned, amused. "Can't beat me?"

Zetsu turned to her. "Of course I can beat you! I just don't want to use my energy, I got a mission tomorrow you know"

"Oh, do you're proving that you do need to use all energy to beat me. I get it. Itachi! Come over here! Your organic friend here 'doesn't want to use his full energy'.

Zetsu walked back to the semi-circle, and on the way stopped to confront Itachi. "You bastard! What kind of person did you bring back?"

Itachi just smirked and stepped up to face Reiyana. She smiled and relaxed, a perfect opening. Itachi threw a few kunai, each one of them hit the target. Reiyana fell to the floor, eyes wide and bleeding. Everybody waited for the 'POOF' to prove it was s substitution justu, but it never came.

"Itachi is not stronger than me!"

"Shut up _flower_."

Itachi just stood there. It was impossible for her to do this, but he didn't know any other jutsu that can do this. He racked his brain. Substitution jutsu usually use simple resources such as logs, and when killed would turn to its original resource.

She couldn't have…used her own body?

Something on that corpse moved, but it wasn't her physical body. Itachi felt a blow behind him, and the next second thrown in the air. He flipped, and landed on his feet, massaging his back. That hurt. He was going to get her back for that.

He heard a giggle like the rustle of trees or the flight of wind. It surrounded him.

"Itachi…do you know where I am?"

"No" He quietly said, but it was noticed by Deidara.

"Hey! Itachi's talking to himself!"

Kisame let out a loud laugh. He continued laughed until he was crying, and that's when every one heard something in the wind.

"Shut up you fishhh"

Kisame stopped so abruptly he choked on his own saliva.

Itachi heard it again.

"I'll give you a hint Uchiha…"

"…look at my shadow"

His eyes scanned his surroundings, but didn't see any signs. He needed to concentrate.

Reiyana was having fun. This was always one of her favorite techniques, because it was fun to tease the victim. Her fake body, Anna, lay there, still living but badly wounded. She remembered she got that body two three months ago…in Suna…from an old woman called Chiyo. She sculpted it for her, and now that half-living corpse is her fake body and extra weapon.

Was it just Deidara, or was it getting colder?

"Hey! Was it just me or is it getting colder? It's start of summer!"

The hairs on Reiyana's neck stood on end, as her spine sent shivers up and down. This was her opportunity to get Tseto and retrieve Yuketosa. She quickly relived her fake.

Its bloody body shot out the kunai like bullets, and then all the blood drained. She got up, and followed her master.

Reiyana stopped, stabbed Anna with her katana and let Anna slump against a tree. Reiyana jumped across the river and traveled the long way to Tseto's hideout.

Tseto noticed the Akatsuki scouting the grounds, probably looking for Reiyana. He had to get her faster than they. As he was jumping from tree top to tree top, he spotted a corpse lying on the ground, and went to see it.

As he neared he saw Reiyana, stabbed by one of his katana. He picked her up and was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Put her down"

Smirking, Tseto turned around to face Itachi. "Well well well. I was thinking I can just leave without a fight. But, it seems not."

Itachi knew Reiyana's intentions and he also knew that the Reiyana in Tseto's arms isn't the real.

As Anna lay on the ground, motionless, the two men fight.

* * *

"Looking for this?" 

Reiyana turned around to see a man around twenty-five, arms folded and leaning against the wall with Yuketosa in front of him.

Reiyana made a grab for her sword, which he blocked with his hands.

"You know, we have a good time, if you want…"

She punched him and grabbed her sword. He gasped and laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha, take your sword and leave. You should really thank me for—"

A ghoulish scream, followed by many others.

* * *

"Anna!" 

The sound of her master's voice awoke her, as she quickly pulled the kunai out of herself to get up.

Tseto's eyes widened when he saw the blood drain from Reiyana. Out of nowhere came a blade to his face, but he avoided it just in time.

He flipped, and spun around to see two Reiyanas and Itachi.

"What the fuck" He muttered underneath his breath.

He was outnumbered, he had to retreat.

Tseto created a series of hand jutsu, and a large amount of water formed into a tornado, which Tseto entered.

Just as he stepped into the current, he said, "Next time, Reiyana"

* * *

Anna has no emotion. She is just a clone made of flesh and blood. She did not have feelings. She knows that, because everyday she would convince herself. 

She only serves her master. She only loves her master. Every time her master uses her Anna feels grateful she can be of use.

Her worst fear would be if no one wanted her. Nobody knows, but every blade that pierces her skin, it hurts. But she is used to that.

It hurts a lot.

* * *

"Village of the Mist?" 

Itachi nodded. Reiyana looked down, and paused. Finally she said, "Ok."

"Something wrong?"

"No"

"…"

"Oh, and thanks…for backing me up"

"…"

SLAM

One week later

This was all faded memories, all unreal. Looking back at her hometown felt like a dream, as if all the edges are faded and the sounds around her are blocked.

As Reiyana walked around the village she couldn't help but recognize faces of her tormentors. And the Mizukage, he was a real wimp.

The group of Akatsuki dragged out until midnight, where they decided to attack. First target, Mizukage.

Zetsu and Kisame went, while the rest roamed the village looking for the living. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Konoha was informed and called to help.

Reiyana was in a daze, killing her former enemies in a blur. She stopped by a manor, and looked inside. It hit her that this was her home, the exact place where her father always sits, his father's study.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked slowly around. When she came to a room that used to be hers, she went in, looking in the closet and the drawers. That's when she noticed a shaft lying on her bed. In the dim moonlight, Reiyana picked it up and pulled the sword out. It was slightly smaller then Yuketosa, and a bit lighter. She ran her finger along the edge, and a drop of blood trickled down her hand.

On the shaft, blade, and handle, there carved a name: Sakarazuki. Her family name.

Reiyana quickly tore her eyes away. That was such a cold, distant name to her.

**

* * *

**

The sword was her father's, no doubt about it. Reiyana quickly let her hand loose of the handle, as if it would curse her. Images flooded in, dream the other night and from her childhood.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, she lowered her head to her hands, and held them there. She started shaking, burning tears dropping as each memory haunted her, but she was not making a sound, she was silently letting the tears fall.

The day she went home after being rejected again, her father was dead. She entered his study to talk, and found him, on the ground, blood everywhere. Remembering the day of the empty house, the heartless atmosphere, the dead air. The feeling of dread, rejection, hurt, and loneliness urged her to run away from that place. She had been hiding from her past, but it found her and it is now tormenting her.

"Reiyana!" Tina ran in, shocked and anxious. She kneeled down, and shook Reiyana's shoulders.

"Reiyana! What happened?"

Tina lifted Reiyana's chin and revealed a pale and ghostly face with empty eyes and quivering lips.

"Oh dear"

Reiyana blinked, then wiped away her tears. "I'm ok, Tina. Really. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Reiyana nodded and picked up Yuketosa. She took another look at her father's sword, and decided to take it with her too.

Outside, there seemed to be even more killing. Seems like Konoha got the message in time and they have sent…a few genin squads led by a few chuunin…and some Jounin. Funny.

Strapping Yuketosa to her back, she saw another name carved on the side of the handle of the other sword. _Tsukanra. _A beautiful name. One that meant fearless and brave, with a silent melody sweeter than the song of a nightingale.The name of her father's sword. Reiyana left Tina, and walked down the streets, dragging Tsukanra on the ground.

A blond kid. Running toward her. Probably one of those people with out common sense.

Naruto finally saw an enemy, so he rushed forward to challenge them into a fight. For a moment he almost stopped. As he looked into those eyes, he could see Sasuke's eyes, Neji's eyes, Gaara's eyes, Haku's eyes, his eyes.

Naruto created clones of himself and surrounded Reiyana.

As many of his clones came near Reiyana, she used Tsukanra to kill them in one swif, making the POOF sound every where. Finally only one Naruto was left. He charged his Rasengan.

Reiyana watched with curiosity. She opened her own hand, and concentrated her death seal chakra. It made a black energy current, but she was unsure. Naruto just charged foward, so Reiyana used her chakra in her hand to block. This blond kid with no commen sense may be an idiot, but he was strong.

Each energy current was even, the same power. Reiyana reached into Naruto's weapon pouch and took out a kunai, about to stab him. Naruto quickly withdrew his rasengan and flipped back.

"What is your name?"

At this the blond beamed. "I"m Uzamaki Naruto, the Future Hokage! Believe it!"

"Naruto..." This name sounded familiar..."...Gaara..."

"You know Gaara?"

"You met him at your chuunin exams, didn't you? I was there. He had asked me to come, but as soon as Orochimaru started his business I left. I don't want to kill you. I have heard from Gaara that you are someone special."

Reiyana walked past a stunned Naruto, until she turned around and called to him. "Uzamaki Naruto! If you're going to be Hokage, be a good one."

* * *

"Lee!" 

"Yeah?"

Neji came closer. "Scout up ahead and if you spot any Akatsuki, we'll go ahead and fight, ok?"

"Yeah sure Neji. We're a team!"

Neji walked away, leaving Lee standing there in his good guy pose...ping.

Lee went ahead, as Neji followed, observing their surroundings. The village of the mist was small, and there was not much forest. Neji stopped to see an Akatsuki sitting against a tree from behind, studying a sword.

"Lee! Come over here!"

Neji activated his Byakugan, and narrowed his eyes at the enemy. A female...

Reiyana already sensed two ninja, standing on the tree top a tree away from her. She looked up, and saw two figures. In a second they jumped down, a few feet in front of her, in fighting stances.

She frowned, and tilted her head slightly. "...Hyuuga? I believe you are...Neji?"

Neji was taken aback. "What makes you think that I am who you say I am?"

A smirk crept up to her lips. "Well, because i recognize you. I was at the Chunnin Exams. So, are you going to fight me? Let's take you and this fuzzy brows beside you."

Reiyana got up, and brushed her self off. "Hm? What do you think I should do, Neji? I don't really want to kill you guys, I mean, you're young, you don't deserve to have your life ended so early."

Causiously,Neji quietly spoke. "Well, depends on how strong your allegiance to Akatsuki is"

Reiyana nodded."What about you, fuzzy brows?"

"WELL, I think that me and Neji here are youthful flowers in the spring, and we do not deserve to die so early. But, we would like to fight with someone like you, as you must be more powerful"

At this Reiyana dangeriously narrowed her eyes, causing Lee to slightly gasp. "I am NOT wasting my time fighting you weak imbeciles, as I have better things to do."

She turned around and headed the other way. From behind her Lee ran towards her. Reiyana waited until the last second to attack. She spun around just as Lee was millimeters away, and flung Lee to her right with her back arm.

"Heh. Pathetic."

* * *

"Itachi!" 

Itachi turned around. "What is it?"

Tina, with a frightened face, went to find Itachi after she lost Reiyana. "S-something happened to Reiyana"

His features darkened. "...What happened?"

"I-I found her in the Sakarazuki estate, she w-was, crying, and holding this sword, and she looked like a ghost, I don't know what happened, then I took her out, and then when I turned around again she wasn't there, I, I don't know what happened to her"

-------

Reiyana, still shook, settled down, ready to hide in the shadows again. She knew this was the wrong way to solve the problem, but this was the only way her mind was operating. She was sweating but cold all over. It just...hurt...so much.

She heard a rustleling sound somewhere around her but she still kept her head low. _I don't care...let them kill me...it's not like I want to live..._

"What happened?"

"...Itachi?"

"Reiyana, tell me, what happened?" Itachi tilted her chin, and lower his eye lids, showing his eye lashes.

"I-I don't know...I found my father's sword, and..."

"...ok, get up. We're going. The Mizukage is dead, we've completed our mission"

Reiyana's arms snaked around Itachi's neck, and pulled him close. Itachi didn't make a sound, he just knelt there, not moving, letting Reiyana cry in his chest.

----

Works of fate in Tseto's favor. In a time like this it was perfect. When she is weak and vulnerable, all is easy to break and manipulate. Unfortunately Tseto knew of this, and atthis moment planning a sinister affair.

In the kitchen...

"That's four days Reiyana didn't eat anything!"

"I wonder what's wrong with her"

"Maybe she's going on a diet!"

"Maybe you should go on a diet!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Of course you're not fat. You're super-fat!"

"Shut up! I'm not the one who weighs 100 pounds more than the average sumo!"

As Zetsu and Kizame bickered, Itachi quietly ate his dinner, thinking about the past four days.

After dinner Itachi made his way to Reiyana's room again, after a visit two daysbefore and being thrown out. He gently knocked. No sound. He pushed on the door, and it swung open. On the bed lay Reiyana, eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

Itachi breathed out and walked towards the edge of her bed. Her face was emotionless, her eyes empty, her lips a unhealthy pale color, and her cheeks hollow. The only actions she did was breath slowly and blink. Reiyana wore a loose black silk robe, all ruffled up from lying there in her mess of sheets.

"Aren't you going to eat?...Or are you planning on dying like that?"

"...I...don't really have a reason to live anyways..."

"What about Sabaku no Gaara?"

She had finally looked at him. "...What about him?"

Itachi leaned against the wall. "He's your nephew isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"I have a friend here who's from Suna. I may never find any files on you, but on your distant family."

"Gaara is my cousin's son. She was sacrificed."

"Well, if you die what about your nephew?"

"I'm hungry."

Itachi was slightly relieved she decided to live again, but he would never tell her or anybody in that case. Reiyana lifted herself up and grasped the edge of the bed with her bony hands.

"You're much thinner" Itachi commented. Her nails, intead of red polish, was now clear. Nothing.

When they got to the kitchen, everyone was gone. Reiyana sat down and Itachi got up to look in the fridge. He took out an apple and tossed it to Reiyana. Itachi sat down with another apple and two cuttiing knives. He passed one to Reiyana and took one to rid the apple of its skin.

Reiyana saw him do so, so she tried too. In a second she recieved a cut. Itachi was frowning and trying not to laugh. Reiyana, despite her depression, giggled shamelessly. "Oops..."

Itachi was desperatly forcing the corners of his mouth down and trying to smirk instead. "You'rea weilder of a big heavy sword and you can't even shave the skin of an apple"

The color was beginning to return to Reiyana's cheeks. Itachi finished shaving his and gave his apple to her. He took her apple.

"You know, Itachi, you're so sweet sometimes it hard to believe you killed your whole clan"

"..."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**The puzzle was starting to piece together. Itachi lay in bed, two hands neatly tucked behind his head. His two onyx eyes shone in the dim moonlight from the window. 

When Tina came to him the other day they were in the village of Mist, she had said something about Reiyana found crying in the Sakarazuki estate. That would either mean she has some kind of connection with the Sakarazuki, or she found something, or she just wanted somewhere private.

Her bloodline limit…drains blood for energy. Itachi had never met anyone with that ability, neither had he heard of any clan known for that ability. Another thing…Itachi had noticed Reiyana carrying a second sword with her. She hadn't said anything about it, but he knew she wouldn't just take any sword.

Reiyana just came out of the showers, and walked past a window on her way back to her room. She stopped at the window and looked out. Tonight was a full moon. As long as she remembered, she loved training at night, where no birds sing and darkness envelopes her. The only light was the moon.

After a few minutes she turned around and walked the rest of the way to her room. When she got in, she quickly dried her hair and took off her bathrobe. She pulled on her leather pants and her boots.

Sifting through the closet and finding a black t-shirt, Reiyana took both Yuketosa and Tsukanra with her. Walking out of metal doors, she breathed in the scent of the night, smiling a bit.

Reiyana ran inside the forest, remembering the path she took. When she was deep enough, she jumped up on a tree branch and sat there. Recalling her encounter with Naruto, she put her two swords aside, and sat up straight.

She held her hand out, and tried to concentrate. A minute later the same black current formed. Reiyana hit the tree trunk beside with it, and it formed a wide hole.

_Quite weak…_Ignoring that, she took out Yuketosa and smiled. She always loved this.

Itachi heard noises. It was alarming, since it was near. He stood up and walked over to the window. As he pushed the curtains slightly to reveal one eye, he could see a section of the forest collapsing and moving on east, heading away from the headquarters.

Frowning, he fingered the curtain as he rested against the wall longer, still watching the torrent that was attacking the forest.

Meanwhile…

Sasori, unable to hold his curiosity, jumped out his window in the night, a cloak of red clouds behind him in the night sky. He crouched, on the tops of the trees, scanning for the direction the destructive mass was heading. It was quite obviously, actually, because there was a huge amount of chakra. Sasori was actually trying to figure out the safest way.

Reiyana didn't take Yuketosa out of her shaft regularly, so when she did it was usually because the situation called for it. In this situation, it was to train. A few seconds after the sword was released of its shaft, a small section of the forest was cleared. Reiyana was running on the ground, holding Yuketosa parallel to her. There were many trees close together, so the result was crashing branches and trunks. She jumped and dodged, feeling light-hearted.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone jump off a tree as soon as Yuketosa swung into it. Disliked having people disrupt her, she jumped up to see who it was. As Reiyana landed on a high branch, Sasori jumped a meter away. When he realized who it was, he came closer.

"That was pretty impressive" He commented, finding new respect for her. After all, Uchiha Itachi was assigned to recruit her.

"Curiosity killed the cat…" She muttered under her breath. "…Yeah, thanks"

"Itachi asked me about your distant family. Related to the Shukaku container, huh"

So that was his Suna _friend_…

"Hn, your grandmother was a very good artist. I've heard of you from her. She loved you very much, you know"

Sasori growled. "I don't care"

"Of course you don't. After all, which bastard in this world cared at all?"

Sasori kept his cool, looking at her with his metal-colored eyes. Finally, Reiyana sighed and asked, "Wanna spar? I really need a touch on my Taijutsu."

After a minute of no response, she spoke again. "I'm taking that as a yes. Rules, only Taijutsu, weapons allowed."

When she finished talking, she charged at Sasori. At the last minute he defended, two arms crossed in front of his face. Reiyana kicked herself up on his two arms, and flipped behind him. He jumped back, and Reiyana silently led them down to the forest grounds.

He ran at her and threw a kick, which she caught. With one leg in her hand, he swung the other leg while lifting himself with his hands on the ground. She dodged that one, and caught it too. She was about to kick his arms, when he quietly said, "Stop".

Reiyana let go of his legs, and he stood up. "What's wrong?"

Sasori looked around. "Someone is watching us. And it's none of the other members."

She felt a tinge of concern mixed with nausea, but shrugged it off. Maybe she caught a cold. It was kinda chilly. _Stop convincing yourself_. Frowning, Reiyana knew it was Tseto, back for his business.

"Sasori, lets go"

"…Back? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong and if you want to stay here you can"

Sasori hurried to follow Reiyana as the two walk back, Reiyana perking her ears to prove if she heard anything. After a while, she had lost Sasori. Reiyana stopped walking as soon as she heard the chirping of grasshoppers stop. All life surrounding her was dead.

She slowly raised her hand to the handle of Yuketosa, letting it stay there. In a few seconds she felt her eyelids droop. "Shit…why am I so fucking stupid…" Her breathing shallowed, but she still fought to stay upright. Reiyana had fell into Tseto's trap unknowingly, and now all she can do is stay still or the sleeping dust in the air will take effect.

When her eyelids can no longer handle it, she let them drop, and the last thing she saw was two men.

* * *

The morning sun rose rapidly above the horizon, but this was all unseen in Reiyana's room, since it was windowless. She felt so comfortable in her bed, so content. The mattress was soft and the sheets crisp. Reiyana finally opened her eyes to reveal her dark room in the Akatsuki head quarters. 

She couldn't remember what happened last night, but she was assured that she was safe because this room was not an illusion. What was an illusion was a glass vase filled with red roses on her nightstand table. The roses were perfect. Who would give her roses? Even if they were fakes?

Reiyana groggily got up, and lowered her head to the vase. She liked the scent. She got up, and realized she was still in the clothes she wore last night, with out her boots. She didn't bother to change and instead exited her room.

She first went to Itachi's room. She knocked loudly. A muffled 'what' came from inside.

"Open up!"

That didn't sound like Kisame. Itachi got up and unlocked the door. It flew open, and a certain female strutted in.

"What happened to me last night?"

"Sasori brought you back. He said he found you lying on the ground. That's all. Oh, you should also thank me. He _gave_ you to me, and I was the one that had to put you in your bed, and take off your boots."

"Oh. You didn't think of taking advantage? After all, most men do"

"Well, I'm not most men. Anyways, I'd rather wait than never" He said with a smirk.

"Oh? So you're saying _eventually_?"

A series of bangs erupted from the door. "Itachi! Open up!"

Without thinking, Reiyana flung the door open. Kisame and Deidara was dumbstruck for a millisecond before they began laughing, slapping each other on the backs and pointing knowingly.

When they finally came to their breath, Deidara puffed, "Itachi, Itachi. Who's stupid to fuck their own comrade?"

Then he turned his attention to Reiyana. "Was he good?"

Once upon a time, a few heads would be removed from their original position, but meeting Tina and the other members inproved her social life, and maybe, even made her some people she could consider friends.

Reiyana just chuckled, and said, "You're better off woman" to Deidara, and chucked her palm on his forehead, pushing him back.

Itachi came to, ushering people to be quiet. "What now?" He asked the two other men.

"Guess what?" Asked Deidara, his eyes shining.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he made a movement of backing up. "Oh shit…" he muttered under his breath.

"Count me out" Itachi said, and slammed the door.

Reiyana, completely out of the conversation, was still in the room. "What was that about?"

"Oh…another one of Deidara's holidays. It's venture day. He tries to get every member to go on a fun trip out. I think he's desperate for friends."

Reiyana frowned. "You really should be the one desperate for friends, you know"

"What for? I've lived the better half of my whole life…"

"Exactly. You've lived the better half of your 20 years with friends, or at least, one"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to with Deidara." Said Reiyana.

He looked at her strangely, but shrugged. "Fine by me"

Reiyana opened to the door to reveal a whole bunch of members, Deidara at the front. "Please, Itachi?"

Itachi frowned even more in disgust. "Or I'll take you by force!" Yelled a voice from the back, undoubtly Zetsu's.

At least Reiyana was going. That was enough to cover his image.

* * *

Reiyana had gone off, and the smell of burnt fish was really irritating Itachi. He left the campsite in hopes of escaping the odor of fish, and finding her. 

As he traveled further away, another scented wafted its way into his senses. It was…roses. Following the scent, he soon felt Reiyana's aura around. She was just like a wild rose; beautiful and delicate, but distant and unreachable, protected by its thorns.

Around this area there were a lot of rose bushes, with fist-sized blooms of wild roses. She was there, and she knew he was too. There was a slight breeze in the air, and with it her voice. He smiled, and followed it.

A few trees surrounded the area, their leaves billowy gently. The ground seemed to be softly pulsing as Itachi walked. He crossed a small stream of crystal clear water, and ventured deeper. He caught a glimpse of her breath taking face in a pane of sunlight, and walked a little faster in that direction. Her heard her footsteps quicken into a light jog, and he did the same, only a bit faster.

This place was filled with willow trees, with a rose bush here or there. Pushing aside the willow in his face, Itachi saw Reiyana just a few feet in front of him. She turned around and was instantly pinned to a tree.

She smiled. "What took you so long?"

He smirked, and cocked his head slightly. "Doesn't matter, outcome's the same."

Reiyana was still pinned between the tree behind her and his body. She slid her delicate hands on his chest. "Itachi, tell me, how does a woman react when she receives anonymous roses?" She mockingly asked.

So she knows…he thought. "They would be joyous, no matter who it's from" He answered quietly, playing along with her little game.

"What if she knows who it's from, but the pretty flowers are fake?"

"Then the lad that gave her the fakes will have to repay her later" He finished, a smirk creeping up to his lips.

She mockingly asked again, "Do you want to kiss me Itachi?"

He smiled charmingly, and whispered huskily to her ears, "I'd my honored to". He captured her lips with his own, two skilled tongues fighting while doing so. Reiyana slid her hands from his chest to his neck, playing with his ponytail.

She finally pulled away, only to stare into his eyes wickedly. "How long can you hold your breath?" She asked.

"Last time I tried, half an hour."

She kissed him again, this time neither of them breaking it. His hands were on her hips, occasionally going behind or down her thigh. He was pressing her hard against the tree, but not hard enough so she could feel his growing erection. She was very tempting, and a new experience for Itachi.

Her hands slid down to his shoulders, and pushed him. He was pushed back a step, but he came forward again, and this time with his two hands on the tree beside her head.

Reiyana smiled suggestively. "When are you gonna to repay me for those fakes?"

Itachi snorted, and pushed himself off of the tree. He looked around, and walked over to one of the rose bushes. Itachi bent down and fingered the horns, while Reiyana walked closer and stood there, smirking. His slender snapped the stems of the roses skillfully, until had enough for a bouquet. He pushed himself off the ground, and took one of the vines to tie it.

Handing it to Reiyana, he said, "Repaid" He couldn't resist but kiss her one more time.

* * *

Reiyana was doubting, staring at the ring on her middle finger one her right hand. She received this from the Akatsuki leader, a strange man. This meant that she was an official member…but…

There was always that word. 'But'. The negative of the subject. Reiyana wasn't sure she could be a member. The ring she wore was the Byakko, the white tiger, which was the god of west and autumn. It was almost comical when she was asked to put on purple nail polish.

Reiyana knocked on the door to Itachi's room. She knocked again. She heard a groan from the other side. Whipping her wrist on the doorknob, the lock broke and she entered. Itachi was tangled in the sheets, curled up, facing a side and breathing slowly.

"I need to borrow your nail polish" Reiyana asked loudly.

Another groan from Itachi. "Shut up!"

Reiyana rolled her eyes, and repeated herself. "I need nail polish."

"Do you know what time it is?" Itachi voice muffled in the layers of cloth.

"Yes, it's fucking midnight"

"…God, your fucked. I need to sleep, ok?"

"Uh…your leader just gave me a ring and requested me to put on purple nail polish. I need nail polish."

"…Shit. It's in the first drawer of my desk."

Reiyana opened it, and the first thing she saw was a photograph. It pictured a young Itachi with a small Sasuke. His brother was on his back, both of them wearing the black shirt bearing the Uchiha symbol, laughing and smiling at the camera.

Her eyes softened unconsciously, staring at the picture for a long time. Her eyes traveled to Itachi's form, which was now sleeping soundly. She put the picture back. The next thing she saw were two bottles. She took them out. One was shampoo, another was conditioner. Reiyana almost laughed out loud. She also found a pair of nail clippers. Itachi is defiantly very hygiene.

At the back of the drawer, she found the nail polish. She took it out. There was one thing different from her room to Itachi's. She didn't have a window. Opening the window wider, she leaned out. She didn't even mind the chirping of the grass hoppers.

Wanting to enjoy this, she sat down on Itachi's bed. Itachi was curled up on the other side, back facing her. Reiyana opened the bottle and slowly applied the liquor to her nails.

When she was finished, she left his room, the nail polish on his dresser.

--

Slamming the door shut was Itachi, both of them stumbling over to his bed. She came to his room to ask him to spar with her, but his hormones tonight were uncontrollable. It was playful, their light kisses and touches.

Reiyana was on top of him, resting her elbows beside his head, her chest pushed against his face. She was having fun, but there was a little worrisome voice at the back of her head. She's haven't had sex since she was sixteen, when she left that bastard Tseto. But, she ignored that voice and went on with what she was about to do. Reiyana slid his netted top off, and she played with his nipples. Her hands traveled down to Itachi's crotch, and unzipped his pants. Sliding it down with his boxers, she fingered his erect penis skillfully, while laughing.

Itachi chuckled. "…Yeah…" He groaned. His right hand reached behind her and unzipped the zipper that held her top. When her black lace bra was off and thrown somewhere in the room, he took one of her breasts, and sucked on her rosy nipple. Reiyana giggled and went lower, leaving Itachi's mouth empty.

She positioned his cock between her breasts, and teasingly prodded the top of his erection with her tongue. Itachi grunted. She pressed her breasts together, squeezing the cock in between them. She earned a moan, his penis now hard as rock. She had him thrusting his hips before she had even sucked on his manhood.

Reiyana decided to relieve him of his painful erection, and so she bent her head down, sucking on his cock while occasionally lightly scraping her teeth. His eyes squeezed shut and his whole body covering in sweat, Itachi could hold it no longer. His body stiffened and he cummed in her mouth. Reiyana swallowed his warm seed, and midway she removed her mouth and the let his cum slide down her body instead. One elbow propped up, Itachi's penis filled again when he saw her breasts splattered with his cum.

"C'mere" Itachi said, and when she did he pushed her down and went on top of her. He buried his head in her chest, sucking and biting, while his hands worked on getting her pants off. She shrugged off her lace panties and pressed her hips against his cock. Itachi was getting excited, but he ignored that. His mouth went there instead, and he extended his tongue to lick the insides, deliberately ignoring her clit. "Itachi…" Moaned Reiyana, her back arched and her lips apart. Her breathing shallowed as his tongue traveled near her vagina. When he suddenly but softly bit on her clit, she gasped and moaned as she had her orgasm.

He laughed, and slithered up again. Itachi slid his penis in her tight vagina, softly groaning. She was so wet and hot, Itachi could hang from her hole. She thrust forward, yelping. His cock was big, and she needed to adjust, but the pain was pleasure. Her thrust encouraged Itachi, and so he abruptly pulled out and thrust in again. He had his arms on her lifted thighs, as she had her hands on his back, pulling on his hair and letting down his black strands. They were soft, much softer than her hair. And they were shiny…Reiyana was already thinking of stealing his shampoo and conditioner. She was shaken out of his thought as soon as he thrusted again. She moaned. "Harder" She whispered.

Itachi felt himself going crazy. He wanted to dominate her, but she was the one who was towering over him. He shivered when he heard her whisper, and he complied. Itachi was moaning, feeling himself lose control. She cummed first, her fluids flowing over his hard cock. This made him even more swollen, ready to burst. Itachi thrusted once more, and let himself in to his climax. He was grunting and had a strangled cry at his peak.

He let his body rest on Reiyana's breathing into her neck, as she giggled. "That tickles!"

He smirked, and turned to her left. "Can I see your ring?"

Reiyana shifted and extended her right hand over for him. Her nails were purple too.

Itachi frowned. "Where'd you get nail polish?"

"…From you, remember?"

"When?"

"Last night? You were tired, and you told me your nail polish was in the first drawer of your desk."

Itachi was quiet. Reiyana knew why. "I saw the picture." She said quietly.

He remained silent. She sighed and looked at the ghostly ceiling, the effect made by the moonlight through the window. "I know how you feel" She finally said.

"There's a part that I left out when I told you my story. After Gatabunta died, I joined an assassination organization call Goubu. I was one of their many killing machines, but there was a little girl. She was four years younger than me, and her name was Jade."

"...Why didn't you tell me this?"

Reiyana smiled. "Assassins are not supposed to reveal their identity, but now, I guess I'm not one, since I am now a member of Akatsuki. Every assassin has a code name, and mine was Posh."

Itachi remembered the night at the hotel, where a man had called her that.

"Well, this girl, Jade, she looked up to me. She was almost like a little sister, now that I think of her. That time Tseto was also there, and I was too wrapped up in him than anyone else. When I left Tseto, I had my mind set on eliminating Goubu by killing everybody. This never happened, because I was too weak. One against many. After I fled, my mind cleared, I realized the only person I didn't plan on killing was Jade."

"…"

Reiyana sighed again. "I wish I had a window. At night I could just listen to the silence, or stare at the stars"

Itachi smirked. "Then you could sleep here every night"

Reiyana rolled her eyes, but there was a smiled playing on her lips. They rested to a comfortable silence, beside each other on his bed. After a while, she turned to him, to see him asleep. She knows that Gaara likes to watch people sleep, and it was true, watching Itachi sleep.

It was the most adorable thing.

Reiyana's thoughts drifted to herself. Once upon a time, she would have never giggled or even smiled. But that was once upon a time.

She has changed.

--

There was a new thing in her closet. An Akatsuki cloak. Reiyana took it out and examined it. The material was heavy, but she liked the colors. When in the headquarters, it was optional for you to wear the cloak or not. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror on the back of the closet door.

On days when there were no missions, she would just wear baggy white flannel pants and a top. When she arrived at the kitchen for breakfast, everybody told her it was Itachi's birthday. Itachi, slouched in the corner, had a bored at the same time tormented expression on his face. "It's his birthday" call Kisame. So that explaines the look on his face.

"Happy birthday" Reiyana greeted half-heartlily.

"Whatever" muttered Itachi, sipping his orange juice.

So, after the kitchen quieted down and most people left, Reiyana had herself a cooked breakfast of bacon and eggs, thanks to Tina. "So? What are you going to do for your birthday?"

Itachi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I had this comrade, Seiko, who would celebrate birthdays, so I got used to it."

"Why don't you start off my birthday by fixing the lock you broke on my door?"

"Why? Don't tell me you can't fix a simple lock."

Itachi rolled his eyes and spread a piece of toast. "It's not like I'm a lock technician..." He murmured.

"Tell you the truth, I can't either. Let's get Kisame to do that"

---

"I'm going back to my room"

Itachi nodded, his eyes closed. Reiyana got up, a slight pain in her lower belly after their recent activity. As she neared the door, she heard hushed voices. She opened it, and there was no one. Keeping alert, she pretended she didn't notice and went into her bedroom. Once she closed the door, she pressed her ear against it.

"Do you think she's gonna be mad?" this was Deidara's voice.

"Maybe, maybe not. She's a missing-nin anyways. Why would she care about that Shukaku kid?" said Sasori.

"Well, he is her neice. Did she show any signs of affection?"

"Not that I have seen. Once she finds out, Shukaku will out of the kid, and if she does care for him, what's she gonna do? She can't fight all of us."

"I guess you're right. I need sleep, or else you'll be dragging me to Suna tomorrow morning."

Reiyana's mind was processing the information and anyalizing the best solution to protect Gaara. Rushing over the her closet, she ripped the door open and dressed in her original attire. As she sat down to pull her boots down, a sharp pain errupted from the side of her head. She hadn't had migrains since she had come to Akatsuki, and this one was particularly painful.

They were going to take the Shukaku out of Gaara, and that would kill him. She wouldn't let them do that.

--


End file.
